


tag, you're it

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: ring ring ring [2]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Yoo Kangmin was a boy with very high standards; Yongseung just happened to reach all of them.
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin
Series: ring ring ring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> follow up prequel of sorts to the previous fic !!! this time it's in kangmin's pov and how things were for him. it's a little shorter than the first one since i decided to have a separate fic for the first date and all that instead. again, it's still just the maknae line of vrvr but it does feature too's maknae too because woonggi was the first one in my mind when i decided who kangmin's roommate could be.....
> 
> also highkey want to write a xido / leeon (oneus) fic soon
> 
> vrvr (rtk) twt: @cubeyongs !

Yoo Kangmin was lost.

In his defense, he did try his best to remember everything the orientation guide was talking about during the campus tour yesterday, but it was kind of hard considering the guide was quite possibly the handsomest guy he’s seen in his life. Granted, he was still a freshman who just moved to the dorms literally two days ago with a lot more people to meet, but Kangmin was a boy with very high standards. Someone catching his eye was rare enough.

Unfortunately, while he could give you a detailed description of the older boy’s blonde hair and chiseled jaw, Kangmin couldn’t figure out where he had to go next even if his life depended on it. He even went as far as trying to search for the university’s map on Google, but he wasn’t so lucky with the results. Additionally, his roommate wasn’t around to suffer with him since Woonggi didn’t have classes until much later that day. 

So it was just him, his probably-too-large backpack, and―

The handsome guide from the other day, standing right in front of him.

“Kangmin, right?” Kim Yongseung―senior, Mechanical Engineering student, and blessed by the visual gods―asked, tilting his head to the right a little bit. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand with his other arm tightly supporting his laptop as he stared at the younger boy, who instantly felt smaller next to the other’s presence. Yongseung cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’m Kim Yongseung. I was your group’s tour guide, in case you were wondering why I know you.”

“I remember you, hyung,” Kangmin said quickly, flashing his brightest smile and tacking a _hyung_ at the end as an effort to start getting closer to the older boy.

Thankfully, Yongseung didn’t seem to mind, “do you need help getting around campus?”

The younger boy instantly breathed a sigh of relief, “that would be great, actually.”

“I probably wasn’t as good of a guide as I thought,” Yongseung commented lightly, but there was a flicker of nervousness in his eyes that Kangmin quickly caught on to, making the latter feel guilty; he didn’t want to confess that the reason he couldn’t remember the buildings and their names was because of the older boy, but he definitely didn’t want Yongseung to feel like he did a bad job either. He did great. One lost sheep out of a group of thirty students wasn’t bad at all.

“No, it’s on me,” Kangmin said with a small, apologetic pout. “I just got distracted easily.”

What, or rather _who_ , he was distracted by didn’t need to be said.

It must have taken up an entire year’s worth of luck that he managed to bump into Yongseung, considering the wide range of the campus and the thousands of people surrounding them. Well, that and the fact that the blonde remembered who he was made Kangmin rather pleased with him. That meant he must have made some kind of lasting impact on the other boy, too, right? He’d like to think that was the case as he hurriedly explained where he was supposed to go.

“Oh, that’s right next to the engineering building,” Yongseung answered easily. “I’m heading there myself, so I can go with you if you want.”

Kangmin smiled so widely he thought his cheeks would hurt, “thank you so much, hyung!”

Normally, the dark-haired boy was the type who liked to talk and walk at the same time, with his arms clutching whomever he was walking with to keep himself from tripping. As much as Kangmin wanted to do the same with Yongseung, he had at least some sense of shame and instead carefully kept his hands to himself. They didn’t talk to each other at all during the few minutes it took to walk from one end of campus towards the Sciences building.

Instead, Kangmin was quietly debating with himself about whether he should try to actively befriend Yongseung or not. The other boy wasn’t just _older_ , he was _three_ _years_ older, which also meant that if they didn’t somehow become closer that year then Kangmin would have lost his chance once Yongseung graduated. That felt like a rather large shame, considering how smitten he already was with the blonde, so maybe college really was a time for taking risks.

“Hyung,” the younger boy began to say right as he was dropped off, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Is it alright if I ask for your contact number incase I need more help?”

The older boy looked visibly flustered; Kangmin wasn’t sure whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing just yet, but Yongseung didn’t say no and instead, asked for his number back, so maybe things were going well. He shot the blonde his best and brightest smile along with his sincere thanks right after. He’s been told before that smiling always helped when it came to getting people to like him. 

It took Kangmin a full week before he decided to test his luck and contact Yongseung again.

Well, he’d say it was his own decision, but it _did_ take a lot of coaxing from his roommate.

“You don’t have anything to lose,” Woonggi said matter-of-factly one day, mildly tired of the way Kangmin would whine about what he should do and the way he can’t forget Kim Yongseung’s handsome face, walking with him in the middle of campus. “Even if things don’t go well, you won’t have to see him after this year since he’s graduating, right? We’re freshmen, we’re allowed to make some mistakes in our lives.”

“I don’t _want_ to make a mistake,” Kangmin said stubbornly, but he found his cellphone shoved into his hands nonetheless. 

“Just do it so I can watch my drama in peace.”

That was how Kangmin soon found himself in a small cafe within campus, trying his best to keep his eyes trained on the notes he’d managed to take on his laptop and _not_ on the other boy beside him. Surprisingly, Yongseung had replied to his message about needing some tutoring rather quickly, although they took some time figuring out when to slot it in the senior’s busy schedule. It was a very specific schedule, it seemed.

Truth be told, he didn’t _need_ tutoring. The semester had just started and it wasn’t like he was behind on his classes yet, but Kangmin couldn’t think of a better excuse and thankfully, Yongseung didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the older boy looked rather excited about the specificmath lesson that Kangmin had brought up, which was endearing in a nerdy way. He wasn’t even sure when he started having a thing for nerds.

“Did I explain that well?” Yongseung asked after a specific chapter, looking both hopeful and nervous at the same time.

The dark-haired boy nodded quickly, “absolutely. You’re better than my actual professor.”

At least that wasn’t a lie.

It also made a pretty pink blush appear on the blonde’s cheeks, which made it a little harder for Kangmin not to stare so much. 

“I’m just glad to help,” Yongseung said honestly, a warm smile on his lips. It was the younger boy’s turn to feel a blush creep up his cheeks, although he was sure that it never really disappeared since the first moment he saw the blonde again. There was something about the way Yongseung dressed in a semi-formal fashion that made him feel leagues away from Kangmin with his graphic tee and jeans. It was a hopeless crush at its finest.

Still, Yoo Kangmin was a boy with a plan.

Over the course of the next few weeks, he tried to subtly and surely weasel his way into the senior’s life. The fact that Yongseung never said no to teaching him helped―once, it was the older boy who asked about whether Kangmin would be needing some tutoring near exam week instead of the younger asking him about it. The more time they spent together, the more Kangmin was also beginning to realize that finding someone who topped Yongseung was impossible.

Other than being handsome and smart, which were two very obvious things, Yongseung was also a mix of a bunch of other things Kangmin grew to like; such as the way the older boy was shy yet confident at the same time. He easily breezed through their little tutoring sessions regardless of the subject, but would turn bashful every time Kangmin expressed his admiration. Yongseung was funny, too, without really trying most of the time. 

“He’s perfect,” Kangmin whined, words muffled by the way he buried his face in his pillow. “Woonggi, help me.”

“That’s Woonggi _hyung_ to you,” the curly-haired boy replied without missing a beat.

“We’re in the same year!”

Woonggi didn’t look up from his laptop, but he had a cheeky grin on his face as he continued to type out his essay from the other side of the room, “I’m still technically born a year older, so if you want some advice about your giant crush on Kim Yongseung, I’d like to hear some respect.”

“Forget it, I’m asking Taeyoung instead,” Kangmin said, raising his head just so he could stick his tongue out at the other boy. “It’s not like _you_ have any luck with dating either.”

“Hey, take that back!” Woonggi reacted with a loud gasp, finally looking away from his laptop.

In the end, the two got nothing sorted out. Woonggi was, honestly, just as inexperienced as Kangmin so they were two lost freshmen trying to figure out how to make Kangmin’s life a little less miserable. The latter also tried calling Taeyoung, but the other boy was also of no help. He considered asking some of the upperclassmen in his dance club, but Kangmin wasn’t _that_ desperate that he would bother everybody around him.

He was almost thinking of giving up when one day, he spotted Yongseung eating in the cafeteria. The blonde was with just one other guy and it looked like they had finally found a table, too. Kangmin looked around, quickly noting the lack of empty tables and familiar faces. He needed a table to eat, after all, so Kangmin decided to use that as an excuse and mustered up the courage to head over and join them.

“Yongseung hyung!” He greeted with a smile, bouncing over to the older boy, who looked only mildly surprised to see him. “Is it alright if I eat with you?”

“Oh, sure, Kangmin,” the older boy said in response, inching towards the right so he could make space. A few seconds passed before the other boy Yongseung was with pointedly kicked his leg under the table, making him frown a bit before a look of realization dawned his face. He gestured over to the brunette, “sorry, this is my roommate by the way, I don’t think you’ve met.” 

“My name is Ju Yeonho,” the other said, smiling widely. 

“I’m Yoo Kangmin,” the younger said with a small bow, before taking his place next to Yongseung, trying his best to reel in how happy he was to be sitting next to the older boy.

Yeonho raised his eyebrows and glanced at the blonde across him, “Kangmin, huh? I’ve heard about you from Yongs here.”

Unsure how to reply to that, Kangmin glanced at the older boy next to him, who looked like he was trying to communicate with his roommate telepathically, but was failing since Yeonho continued to eye the freshman with a certain glint in his eyes. It made the younger boy fidget in his seat most of the time since the topic seemed to have been dropped, so maybe the silent conversation worked, until the moment Yongseung got up to line up for food.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you,” Yeonho then said, grinning widely.

“Can I ask why?” Kangmin tried, feeling bold.

The older boy laughed, clearly pleased that he had a chance to talk now that their topic of conversation was gone, “I’ve never seen Yongseung care about someone or something so much, you know, apart from his daily schedules that’s planned by the hour. I think he’s even broken some of those plans for you which made everybody shocked since one time he even―”

“It’s rude to talk about people behind their back,” Yongseung commented casually when he returned, setting his tray down. He ignored the snickers from Yeonho and turned towards Kangmin; the blonde didn’t look bothered by what had happened at all, so maybe it wasn’t as big of a deal as the younger thought. “You should get something to eat already, your next class is soon.”

“Okay, hyung,” Kangmin said dutifully, getting up. 

When he was a good distance away, he glanced back towards the two and noticed Yongseung glaring at his roommate, who still looked like he was laughing. It looked like he was affected by what he heard after all, but why? Kangmin felt something in his stomach flip when his mind briefly considered the possibility that the older boy liked him back. If he took Yeonho’s words to heart, then it should mean _something_ , right?

Maybe he’ll try confessing to Yongseung after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just to flesh them out some more for future fics! Also, I ran a poll on Twitter and writing them in an Aladdin AU won over Soulmate AU and Non-AU / Idol Life, so hopefully I get that done soon!
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
